Listen Before You Make Foolish Conclusions
by ShinkokyuuKuwarrittii
Summary: "Bel felt a tug on his chest when he thought of that. No, no way. He's just going to ignore that. It meant nothing. It is nothing. But the idea of Froggy being together with another guy made Bel itch for his knives." Bfem!26 [NK ss] AU


**A/N: **Hey guys, how're ya doin'? I'm great, I'm fine. I'm bored. So I made a B26 fanfic because I just want to. I was supposed to make a fanfic of Rasiel and a borrowed character from another story of mine, 'Not Knowing', but I a B26 fanfic is better.

Though I said that, the borrowed character is in this story. Her name is Hibari Sakura, and obviously, she's Hibari Kyou (in my story he's Kyou, and female) sister.

The truth is, actually, this fic is a side story of Not Knowing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman REBORN! or else there would be a lot of B26 and D18 moments.

* * *

Behind Belphegor, Sakura nudged Rasiel and whispered intensely at him, "You should try and calm him down." Rasiel grunted.

"He _is _calm, right? See?"

A sound was heard—something like can being crumbled. They both looked down. Bel's hand clenched around the poor can of cola, and it's trembling like mad. He obviously is suppressing his anger, but the fact that he's boiling inside is bad enough.

"The hell he is!" she hissed, "Calm him! You're his twin, aren't you! His twin brother! _You_ can at least cool him down besides Fran, right? ….maybe—ow!"

Rasiel pulled on Sakura's ponytail, "You shattered my confidence by the last word, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever! Just calm him down! It's getting more dangerous by the second! Like… putting a hand on his shoulder!"

And that, he did. For a second.

As quickly as a blink of an eye, Rasiel pulled Sakura down with him to crouch otherwise their skulls would be cracked by Bel's swift yet dangerous kick plus the murderous aura that he released scared the living daylights of a few students passing by.

Sakura released a nervous laugh, "I almost died… ha-ha." She leaned her shoulder onto Rasiel's to calm down her nerves but the boy was too irritated for his own good. Her nervousness doubled. The twins were both irritated, uh-oh.

"What the hell, you bastard?" Rasiel hissed under his breath as he glared at his younger brother. "Snap out of it! Damn it."

But Bel was still too murderous to listen.

He's not like his usual 'murderous' self where he wore his maniacal grin of sadism, currently he was worse. His lips were just a friggin' straight line. Rasiel knows enough that it's a different kind of anger that Bel was feeling—but what kind, he doesn't know. All he knows is that it involved the certain teal-haired teen a few meters away from them talking _unusually_ to a brow-haired stranger. By 'unusually', he meant that with all smiles and laughs. It's too unusual… _strange_, rather. Fran does not flippin' _smile_, let alone _laugh_. No way. But there she is, doing all that with that stranger that would probably be soon a new victim of Belphegor.

The poor can now rolled helplessly on the ground just between the two and Bel. And Rasiel was too tempted to throw it at Bel's face.

And that was the most logical thing he ever did that day.

* * *

Under his fringe, Bel glared daggers at them. Daggers with poison that could kill a huge whale by one second. He could imagine his non-visible eyes glowing red in rage, even if his eyes weren't the color red. He was seething with anger. Yes, anger. Anger indeed. It _is_ anger.

He just did not know why.

And that alone is annoying him quite a lot.

_Kaching!_

Especially now that the feeling increased as he watched _his_ Fran, _his_ Froggy, laugh at what that ugly-bastard-of-a-brown-haired-boy-stranger-who's- going-to-have-his-funeral-tomorrow said. _She_ friggin' _laughed._ Fran laughed. And 'Fran' and 'laugh' does not go well together in a sentence.

Who in the world is that bastard?

_Her boyfriend?_

Bel felt a tug on his chest when he thought of that. No, no way. He's just going to ignore that. It meant nothing. It is nothing. But the idea of Froggy being together with another guy made Bel itch for his knives.

Too bad his knives were confiscated by his sister or else that guy would now be on the ground with ripped clothes and flesh and his scarlet blood seeping out of the cuts.

It made his sadism want to go berserk.

Problem is that something is stopping him from going mad.

He didn't even realize that he sent a heavy kick towards his brother and friend because of his jumbled thoughts. He didn't even hear what a damned word his brother yelled at him. He just friggin' didn't care.

Except that now he thought of what was stopping him.

Is it because of Fran? Is it because she was laughing and smiling along with him? _He_ didn't want to ruin _her_ happiness with talking to that guy—that what was stopping him? Ridiculous. That is just pure ridicule. That's not true. Usually he wouldn't care. But now, seriously, it's getting on his nerves.

FRAN IS SMILING, for goodness' sakes! She doesn't even do that with them! Them—her group of friends! Bel, Sakura, Rasiel, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Nagi, Kyoko, Ryohei, Haru—and also with the rest of the Varia. NO! Not even one freakin' time she did smile at them, let alone laugh. Perhaps she did laugh, but that was pure mockery. Her smile was a little of sadism, too. But with that guy, she was like a normal girl.

It made his blood boil.

But one ruined can snapped him out of his mode. One freakin' can he was unconsciously crumpling earlier. And now he realized that his hand is throbbing and his nose is sore by one materialistic thing called can.

He hissed in pain then glared at the crouching two in front of him, "what the hell?" It was strange that Sakura looked like she was about to run but abruptly stopped.

His older brother grinned at him, "Finally awake now, brat?" while Sakura sighed in relief beside him.

Bel went silent, "Tsk, what do you mean? I was _awake_ the whole time." He denied.

"Sure~ 'shesheshe." Rasiel stood up and patted his pants to remove imaginary dusts then looked teasingly alternative between his brother and Fran. "Go deal with it yourself, Prince. Standing there all day being jealous is not going to help. C'mon, Sakura, let's get out of here." He laughed his signature laugh and dragged a dazed Sakura out of the school gates.

He just stood there. His back facing the other two who were currently laughing now. _Damn_. He glanced at them and sighed. "I'll just eat sushi." Then he followed his brother and Sakura.

* * *

"Bye," Sakura waved at the black Lamborghini—Rasiel's—driving away. Thank goodness Rasiel still have the _heart _to drop her off at her house.

Still, she was worried about Bel. She was too curious about her best friend Fran. Seriously, she needs to talk with that girl.

"I'm home."

Little pitter-patters of feet were heard then she saw her nephew, Daichi running towards her. He hugged her waist and sweetly smiled, "Welcome back!"

She smiled back, "I'm home, Daichi. Where's Kyou-nee?"

"Extension room. Oh, and Adel-nee is here too! She's with Mommy!"

"Hmm. I see. Well then," she patted the little boy's back and the boy went running towards the extension room again. She went to her room and threw herself to her bed.

Oh, right. She needs to call Fran.

* * *

Her phone vibrated loudly on the side of the table.

Fran groaned and rolled over her bed to reach out for phone. The non-stop vibration means that it's a call. And she already had pretty much an idea of who it was.

Reading the caller I.D., Fran let a small smile grace her lips.

"What do you want, fake prince?"

It's one of his regular phone calls again.

* * *

Sakura was about to press the call button when—

**1 New Message**

-appeared on the screen.

She clicked her tongue but opened it nonetheless. It was from the King. And then she found herself smiling in relief at the contents of the message.

**From: King Rasy**

**Subject: None**

**Oi, the stupid prince is talking with the frog now. Via phone. He's doing a great job.**

**Hey, do you still have a black nail polish? Mine spilled.**

**-END-**

* * *

Fran could hear her senpai grinning through the phone. "But Froggy~ Don't you think so, too? That that peasant of a teacher looked like he'll faint by blood loss. Ushishishi."

"Yes, senpai. He should be fired for being a pervert." Fran shook her head, "Perverting over students is not nice."

"Yeah…" he trailed. Fran waited for a moment for him to speak again, but it never came—even after 10 seconds.

"Senpai? You there?"

"Huh? Uh, ah. Oh yeah." Fran blinked at the startled voice of her senpai.

"Ah," she accused, "you were spacing out. Wow. Thinking of something? Hm? Is it a girl?"

[Bel grimaced at her last question, _if only you knew._]

"Oi Frog," a pause, "who was that guy you were with earlier?"

"Guy? Who are you t—oh. Him."

"Yes, _him_. [He watched as his brother's only black nail polish spill over the table.] Whoever he is. Who is he?"

"He's my uhh…" Fran pondered about it but snapped in shock when what Bel next said surprised him.

"Your boyfriend?" [Bell hissed under his breath, but loud enough to be heard through the other line. _Damn it_. _I sound so disturbingly bitter.]_

"_What_?" Her boyfriend? Akisame Yuuji as her boyfriend? Her only childhood friend once in the forest and playmate? Hey, that's pushing it!

[Bel clicked his tongue.] "Never mind. I'm going to sleep." [He's such a child. He's tired. Bel was about to push the end button when—"

Fran's eyes went wide, "Wait, senpai." She suddenly sat up, "Don't go."

"Huh?"

_Crap_. "Oh—I mean, don't go _yet_. No, wait." _Better say it._ "I just had this feeling that if you end this call, you'll be gone… Yeah, gone."

Gone, like, he'll never come back. And the thought of that happening scared Fran.

[Bel held his breath as he caught on the message in it. 'Gone'. He knew what she meant. And it was true. He might not come back. Figuratively. He knew that if he ended the call he'll act differently to Fran the next day. He knew enough, so he didn't end the call.]

"Yuuji… he's my childhood friend." As to why she was suddenly explaining about him—she doesn't know.

[Bel's lip twitched; _and you call him by his given name when all you call me are experimented awful nicknames._]

"He's my o—ah, wait. Did you see me _laugh_ earlier?" She suddenly felt horrified.

"Yeah…" he hissed, "what about it?"

Fran suddenly wanted to slam her head on the wall, "Senpai. That was nothing."

"…nothing? How the hell is you laughing and smiling freakin' _nothing_?"

"Wait a minute. Hear me out, okay? I'll explain." She sighed, "Once upon a time—"

"I swear I'll cut you if you don't do it properly. Don't give me that 'once upon a time' crap."

Ha-ha, he's now really annoyed.

"Ken managed to secretly slip a certain kind of pill to my juice. It was given by Uncle Verde to Master then Master told Ken to put it in my juice. Master was just actually curious of seeing me all heart-y hearty," she felt disgusted, "and all smiley and laugh-y because apparently that pill was made to prank on emotionless ones so that others can see them smiling and laughing for a few hours. Even Yuuji found me weird. A lot of people did."

* * *

Bel went silent, as to what Rasiel observed from his seat. It went on for a few seconds; then suddenly Bel broke into a huge happy grin and Rasiel swore he can see a mini background around Bel of sparkles and stars.

Then Bel broke into a laughing fit, "Ushishishishishishishishi—hahahahahahahaha—"

Rasiel could only blink incredulously.

* * *

Never did Bel felt so relieved before. It's like all his problems flew all at once and he actually found it funny.

No… he found his own stupidity funny.

He was freakin' _jealous_ about it! Yes, he knew he was jealous but he just won't admit it. He's too prideful to admit that he's jealous about Froggy.

"I see…" he said between his laughter. "Good, good. Just good. EXTREMELY GOOD."

"Huh? Is Ryo-senpai there?"

He just shook his head, "No, no. He's not." His grin was bigger, too. Bel looked at his watch, "Anyway Froggy, it's already 12pm. Go to sleep."

* * *

Fran smiled a little and lie down again. "Alright…" she tucked in herself, "Goodnight, Bel-senpai."

* * *

Bel's grin turned into a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Froggy."

* * *

**A/N: **If you're wondering who this 'Daichi' boy is, he's Hibari Kyou's son in Not Knowing. Remember, Kyouya's a girl there. Haha.

I hope you liked this... even though it's crap. TwT Yes, yes I know. It's a piece of crap.

**Coackroaches are a nightmare.**


End file.
